It is known that golf balls heated to temperatures between about 30° C. and about 50° C. have improved performance as evidenced by the greater distance a warm or hot ball will travel as compared to a cold ball when hit with the same driving force. A number of prior art heating devices have been proposed to take advantage of the aforesaid performance improving heating effect. Most of the proposed heaters use hot air for heating the balls, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,155, 4,420,681, 4,967,062 and 5,057,670. According to the aforesaid patents the golf balls are intentionally heated relatively slowly to temperatures of up to about 120° F. (48.9° C.) for at least about six hours or longer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,001) and up to two days or longer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,155) prior to use. For most golfers, such heating times are often impractical. The heated balls must also be maintained at the desired elevated temperatures until they are ready for use, thus requiring continued heating or storing the balls in a well-insulated container.
In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,411 there is described a golf ball heater appliance utilizing upper and lower receptacles having opposite and facing cavities both receptacles comprising a thermally conductive material capable of heating the golf balls within the cavities.